Glimpse
by Crystal Drake
Summary: A collection of drabble and one-shots about various characters of avatar.
1. Sweet Aroma and Unimpressed

Two drabbles I wrote for some livejournal communities I belong to. Enjoy!

I'm also taking requests for future drabbles

**Title: **Sweet Aroma

**Characters**: Iroh

**Rating:** G

Iroh awoke but he still felt as if he were asleep. The room was gloomy and the air reeked from the unkempt prisoners. It felt like a nightmare.

The sweet smell of jasmine tea filled his nasals. Iroh head turned toward the scent. He saw his supper being placed inside his cell by an old friend. Iroh smiled at the guard and took a sip of the steaming hot tea.

It pleased his mind greatly. Tea was exactly what he needed to take his mind off the unpleasant situation he was in. It took him back to a time when he was carefree; when he spent hours on end flirting with young ladies. He wished he could return to those wonderful days of his youth.

His spirits were rejuvenated with hope.

**Title: **Unimpressed

**Characters**: Azula, Zhao

**Rating:** G

"I'm a Commander now," Zhao bragged to the princess with a grin.

Azula rolled her eyes at middle-aged man and replied, "Am I suppose to be impressed?"

"I've advanced though the rank of the Navy quicker than any man," Zhao boasted confidently, "Your father sees great potential in me. He's never given anyone as many promotions before."

"I am not my father," Azula said shortly. "Average work doesn't please me."

The princess watched Zhao's reaction. She got a sick pleasure from crushing his spirit. The look on their faces when she rejected them was her favorite thing about suitors pursuing her.


	2. Blend in

**Title:** Blend in

**Rating:** G

**Pairings/Characters:** Piandao

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer: **I do not own avatar

**Summary:** Piandao reflects on his experience with people of the earth kingdom.

The Earth Kingdom was a fascinating place to the well-known Fire Nation swordsman. The people of the kingdom reminded him of one of his racks of weapons. It was the rack that never seemed to be touched by any of his students. Each weapon was unique in design, but oddly it seemed to fit with the others. In the Earth Kingdom it didn't matter what weapon you wield, or what you looked like, people seemed opened as long as you show respect.

Every single potential student who came to him came only with one thing on their mind, to learn the techniques of the long sword. It made sense since it was his forte. Many lacked the ambition to want to learn it properly. It seemed about half just want to learn because their father was skilled in the weapon, or their father's father was. He rejected those students because it would have been poor judgment for him to teach them. It is impossible to teach someone a skill they don't have any passion for.

He always delighted when a meeting was called for the Order of the White Lotus. At last he had a reason to get away from the madness of his training facility. He always thought the Earth Kingdom was the perfect location for those meeting because of the great diversity among the citizens, he blended in well. He enjoyed pretending to be someone else. Instead of carrying his long sword with him, he would always grab a blunt or piercing weapon for kicks.


	3. Names

**Title**: Names

**Characters**: Zuko, Gaang, mention of Combustion man

**Rating**: G

**Summary**: The Aang Gang muse about Sparky Boom Man.

**Notes**: Written for blacksexvelvet (lj)

-----

"That's not his name," Zuko stated.

"I told you guys that Sparky Boom Man was a better name," Sokka added.

"No!" Zuko shouted. "That's even worse."

Katara rolled her eye at the banished Fire Nation prince. He wasn't going to impress her with nonsense like that.

"Why?" Toph asked. Zuko looked relieved that there was at least one person interested in what he had to say.

"It's close a nickname he had as a youth," explained Zuko. "I heard he had a rough childhood. He had difficult time controlling his 'unique' bending skills and his friends used to tease him about it, taunting him with a cruel nickname."

"So, what was it?" Sokka asked.

Zuko shook his head.

"You think that story is going to gain our trust?" Katara skeptically snapped.

"It's not a just a story," Zuko protested. "It's true! The name is directly responsible for him becoming one of the top assassins in the Fire Nation. After he grew up, he killed anyone who called him that name."

"You should tell us the name," Aang suggested innocently. "So we don't accidently piss him off."

"Sparky Boom Pants," Zuko whispered, relenting, much to Sokka's amusement.

Sokka snickered as he pictured Combustion Man's school years, filled with torment.

"I suggest you don't ever say either of the names or anything close to them," Zuko advised. "In fact, don't even talk about pants around him. He doesn't listen all that well."

"Must be a Fire Nation trait," Katara hissed. "Say, do all of you guys overstay your welcome too?"

Zuko hadn't gotten her message at all.


	4. Unexpected Friends

**Title**: Unexpected Friends

**Characters**: Azula, Toph

**Rating**: G

**Summary**: Toph visits Azula in the Mental Health Institute

**Notes**: Written for blueflamequeen (lj)

------

A guard informed Azula that she had a visitor. She used to wish that it would be Ty Lee or Mai. But she rarely received visits from Ty Lee anymore; her new life consumed most of her time now. Mai never had visited in the five months she was in the asylum, nor did Azula expect her to. Mai was probably still sore of that whole mess.

It wasn't a surprise anymore when Toph came to visit her. The two girls seemed to have developed a bond since the first time Toph visited her. She felt that the blind girl understood her.

"Who would have thought that we would end up friends?" The imprisoned princess asked rhetorically. "You're the last person I expected to befriend."

"I know what you mean," agreed the blind earth bender.

Toph reflected back to first time she saw Princess Azula in the asylum.

Zuko had lured her into coming with him by explaining that it would be their "magical field trip" together. Toph was disappointed with location. She had hoped for some exciting or romantic local, but all too quickly found herself in the nut-house visiting his crazy sister. Back then Toph wanted nothing to do with Azula. She only followed Zuko to amuse him.

The instant she stepped into the asylum she could sense the air of secrecy. She could hear the whispers of the guards, urging the patients to be well behaved and give a good impression to the Fire Lord by being silent. Toph smelled a strong floral odor that masked a musky odor from the inhabitants of the asylum.

It was all a façade. Toph noted it and remembered it, even as Zuko moved on to asking his sister about the whereabouts of their mother. Toph had heard that Ozai hadn't been helpful, so she guessed he figured the other evil/crazy relative might work better. Stupider theories had worked. The deposed princess' answer was not satisfying though. Zuko was convinced that she was lying. The Earth bender couldn't tell when the former princess was lying, but there was something off about her. She didn't have the same self-control she used to. She asked Azula to lie about something. Toph could sense it. She tried to convince Zuko that Azula really didn't have the information he wanted, but he wouldn't hear of it.

Toph sighed; it seemed that Zuko was blind. He didn't understand her or what a horrible place the asylum was. It reminded Toph of her home. She felt an odd kinship with Azula.


	5. Tranquility

**Title**: Tranquility

**Pairing**: Iroh/Older!Toph

**Rating**: G

**Summary**: Toph and Iroh have tea together.

**Notes**: Written for Rosehiptea (lj)

----

There was a forest just beyond the outer circle of Ba Sing Se. Toph smiled as she set up for tea for two in that forest. She set it up exactly how Iroh had taught her to. She fondly remembered the day when she first set up tea for the two of them. It had been an awesome day. Iroh had complemented her on the set up, even though nothing was actually in its proper place. But, in her youth it meant the world to her to have someone appreciate her. She had always strove for that.

Toph felt the light dance-like steps of General Iroh approaching. She turned to greet him. She smiled at the older man.

"I'm glad you came," the blind girl greeted her company.

"It is always a delight to join you for tea," Iroh grinned as he grabbed the kettle.

As he proceeded to heat the kettle, his eyes kept on gazing upon Toph's stunning beauty. He had watched her turn from an angry awkward child into a lovely young woman over the last eight years, since the war ended. Her curious behavior didn't leave his mind either – he never recalled her sipping tea with the others at the Jasmine Dragon very often. She always drank tea here with him. And only here, where they were far away from the rest of the world.

As Iroh sat down he inquired, "Do you really come here so often only to drink tea?"

Toph blushed. She didn't really love tea all that much, but she adored his company. The location was tranquil. She could feel nothing other than his honest, pure and genuine actions from the ground. She loved that the most.


End file.
